


Letters.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: WW2 AU [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Love Letters, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori exchange letters back and forth over the time of the war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Once again inspired by sven-devils because their incredible art makes me want to cry...in a good way of course...
> 
> Especially this one-  
> http://sven-devils.tumblr.com/post/82494592237
> 
> I love this AU!!))

Ori didn’t know any longer where the tears ended and where they began as they trickled once again down his cheeks, his school had been permanently destroyed in an air raid no less than two weeks after Dwalin’s departure and that only made Ori cry more. The children he had been teaching were sent off to the safety of the country side and Ori was to follow during the course of this week so he could still tutor them while they were away from home. Ori had never felt so lonely in his entire existence, Dwalin was gone from his side and he woke up every morning feeling drained and cold in his overly large bed without the large man spooned behind him to keep him warm and with no means to distract himself with his students, Ori was left simply with his thoughts.

Ori cried helplessly into Dori’s chest once again and Nori sat beside them as he rubbed soothingly at his younger brothers back.

“Ori, they say the war will be over by Christmas you will only need to wait a few more months.” Dori tried to comfort but Ori continued to weep into his chest before he wiped his glasses on the inside of his jumper and snivelled miserably.

“You do not know that Dori, what if this war last longer than what the others say?” Ori questioned now before he sniffed again. “I haven’t even received a letter from Dwalin yet.”

Dori huffed slightly at that before he opened his mouth to argue, he hadn’t even give his permission for Dwalin to write to Ori and he would make a point of saying so, but Nori silenced the elder man with a daggering glare and Dori clamped his jaw shut.

“It has only been a month Ori, I’m sure he will write soon.” Nori stated as he continued rubbing his sobbing brothers back and Ori nodded slightly before curling tightly into Dori’s chest and releasing his tears on the soft white shirt his brother wore that afternoon.

\----

Dwalin placed his pen to the side and blew warm air onto his hands as he shivered slightly, a cooling wind whipping through the trenches and sening a shiver straight down his spine. He had been in the trenches for a month now and had become good friends with all those who were in his fleet and his trench mates, especially one Thorin Durin who he had grown up with but had been separated from when Thorin’s family had moved beyond the hills of the small town, He also knew Thorin from Ori who taught one of Thorin’s young nephews, that the small man constantly talked about in the glowing terms of being _‘a naughty little so and so’_   with a fond smile on his lips, when Dwalin had told Thorin this the raven haired man had only laughed and smiled fondly in memory of his nephew.

“Letters boys, letters!” A voice called and Dwalin quickly finished the finally sentence of his note to Ori, before signing it lovingly and placing it in a small envelope. He sealed the letter tightly with his thumbs and quickly wrote the address on the front before tossing it into the letter boy’s passing basket, the large man sighed in relief and lowered his tin helmet slightly as he slinked down the wall. Planning on having a well needed rest, but that was before Thorin appeared at his side as he had just tossed his own letter into the basket.

“So, have you got a sweetheart back home?” Thorin asked with a smile and Dwalin shrugged slightly, before the raven haired man nudged him with his shoulder. “You got a picture?”

“Aye, I do.” Dwalin replied simply and Thorin chuckled slightly.

“Can I see?” Thorin asked now and Dwalin shook his head firmly. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Ori, far from it, but he knew it was not the type of thing you talked about to a person you had only met a few weeks ago and especially not with the way their time viewed his and Ori's type of relationship.

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” Thorin said with a grin before he lowered his tin hat over his eyes and glared at Dwalin over the tip of it. “But you have to promise not to tell another living soul?”

Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly before nodding and shaking Thorin’s hand firmly, the raven haired man then tucked a hand into the chest pocket of his uniform and pulled out a small folded picture, he gently opened the worn picture before showing Dwalin, the large mans eyes grew wide slightly when he saw the picture was a small man with curls of blond hair and light blue eyes, the complete opposite of Thorin with soft pudgy features and practically hairless face.

“That’s my Bilbo.” Thorin sighed and Dwalin smiled slightly before taking his own picture out of his booklet that he kept in his front pocket and passing it to Thorin.

“He’s quite the looker isn’t he?” Thorin said raising an eyebrow before he read aloud. _“I’ll love you forever.”_

Dwalin chuckled before snatching the picture back and tucking it back into his book and placing it back into his pocket.

“Is he your intended?” Thorin asked now and Dwalin snorted slightly.

“Not yet, his brothers are viciously protective of him and we didn't really have a lot of time to spend together before this mess.” Dwalin said as he gestured around them and Thorin hummed slightly. “What about yer Bilbo?”

“I proposed to him before I left, you know... to put his mind at ease while I was away.” Thorin stated and Dwalin smiled sadly at the raven haired mans solemn expression.

“I promised Ori I’d come back for him.” Dwalin stated now as he let his head slip back and hit the hard wooden fortress of the muddy trench. “And I always keep my promises.”

 “Then I’ll watch out for you, only if you do the same for me.” Thorin stated before extending his hand towards the larger man and Dwalin considered it for a moment before nodding once and shaking the other mans solid hand.

\----

Ori sighed as he packed his lonely leather suitcase, he had been ordered to evacuate to the southern part of the country where it was safest for him and his pupils who were already there and being kept in the warm homes of generous people by the sea, Ori had cried silently in his bed the night before as it was bad enough that Dwalin and his students were gone but now he had to leave the only people left in his family, his brothers.

A gentle knock at the door alerted Ori and he quickly wiped the tears he didn’t know he had shed from his cheeks before calling for the person outside his door to enter, his elder brother Nori stepped into the room with a slight smile on his face and Ori returned the smile gently.

“Dori says to hurry up or you’ll miss your train.” Nori stated and Ori made a slight ‘oh’ sound before returning to his packing, as his brother closed the door gently behind him and began to whisper. “And I got this before the old codger could get his mitts on it.” Nori said as he pulled a envelope from the secret pocket inside his jacket and Ori furrowed his brow slightly.

“What is it?” Ori asked and Nori wiggled his eyebrows slightly.

“A letter from the trenches.” Nori said before gently placing the letter before his wide eyed little brother. Winking at the small man before slinking cunningly out the door again, hoping the eldest brother didn't hear him trying to help along his young brothers relationship with the large Lieutenant. He hated Dwalin as much as Dori did of course, but he was always so distraught when he saw his baby brother crying so he decided what was best for his brother was to allow him the privilege of reading the first letter Dwalin sent for him, even if the large man did not have Dori’s blessing to do so.

Ori grabbed the letter and practically ripped it open before sitting down heavily on the bed and reading the smudged ink slowly, wanting to take in every last word on the small page.

_Dearest Ori,_

_This land is much colder than our own and without you at my side the weather only seems to grow colder but the warmth you provide me while I imagine us sleeping with one another once more is the only thing that keeps me warm at night._

_The men in my keep are some of the best I have ever met, the old captain Gloin is a right sod  but he is bearable enough. Another man here I remember is called Bofur he doesn’t wear his helmet unless he’s on patrol and instead wears this large ear hat that looks far warmer than these tin helmets they make us wear at all times, on the first night Bofur played us a song on his harmonica, I’d like for you to meet him one day Ori, I’m sure you’ll like him immensely-_

Ori paused his reading for a moment to smile slightly before continuing roaming his eyes down the cream page.

_-I met another man too, his name is Thorin and I’m sure you’ve met him before (he is Fili’s uncle) and he speaks highly of you and your profession as he says Fili has never had a teacher that can hold his attention longer than you can and he appreciates the patience you have with him._

_I miss you very much Ori and I wish to hear from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Dwalin._

Ori read over the letter again and again before folding it gently and placing it into his suitcase, as he heard Dori’s voice from down the stairs.

“Ori, are you ready to go!?” Dori shouted and Ori quickly buckled down the lid of his suitcase with the leather straps before getting off his bed and pulling the suitcase with him, making a note in his mind to remember to write a letter back to Dwalin once he had reached the south and had settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Here I go again... Tell me what you think??))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin goes over the top...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Again inspired by sven-devils post-
> 
> http://sven-devils.tumblr.com/post/82799353795
> 
> Because again adorably cute and I just love them and hope they never end!))

Dwalin huffed as he pulled the bayonet from the end of his gun and began carefully wiping it down on the handkerchief Ori had gifted him before he left, he used the same handkerchief to wipe his dirt covered forehead before returning to his knife, out of all the wars he had been in, out of all the battles his weathered eyes had witnessed this had to be the worse by far and instead of decreasing in tension the tensions of the lands involved were only growing worse.

Dwalin grumbled to himself as another wave of bullets echoed above his head before he blocked it out and began quickly cleaning the nozzle of his gun and leaning against the muddy wall of the trench before the letter boy, who he had learned was called Bain, son to one of the soldiers named Bard in the back trenches. Dwalin watched the small boy as he read the envelopes quickly.

“General Axein.” The boy said as he carefully handed general Gloin his letter and the large red haired man accepted the letter, Dwalin knew very well about Gloin’s family as he talked endlessly about them, mainly about his wife whose name escaped Dwalin’s mind and his only son, Gimli or something along those lines.

 “Broadbeam!” The boy shouted as he tossed a small package towards Bofur and Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly at that, _he didn’t know Bofur had a sweetheart back at home?_ And judging by the look on everyone else’s face they were thinking the same thing. Dwalin shrugged slightly to Thorin who was looking at him and nodding his head towards Bofur as if he was questioning it also.

 “Durin!” The shaggy haired boy called before he tossed the letter in Thorin’s direction and Dwalin chuckled slightly when he saw the love struck grin on his friends face. Dwalin sat patiently in hope that he had received a letter from Ori, he wasn’t really expecting a letter back from him of course, after all his brothers hadn’t given Dwalin the blessing to write to him to begin with and most likely intercepted the letter and shredded it before it could even reach Ori.

The letters were tossed around at the other men in the trenches and Dwalin tried to fight off the feeling of pain in his chest which came with the thought of Ori not writing to him, but those thoughts ended shortly as Bain held the last letter to his eyes and read loudly.

“Fundin!” Bain called and Dwalin’s hand shot up instantly as he caught the letter, spending no time at all to rip open the envelope and place it to the side, as he unfolded the cream coloured letter and pressed it slightly to his nose as the letter smelled slightly of Ori’s sweet scent. Dwalin didn’t know if it was intentional or not but it made him feel much better about the current circumstances.

_Dearest Dwalin,_

_I felt so comforted by your letter as much has changed here, I have been evacuated to the countryside with the students in my class (tell Thorin from me that both Fili and Kili made it there safely and are looking forward to living in the new settlement)-_

Dwalin called to Thorin who was deeply immersed in reading his own letter, before he looked up and smiled as Dwalin told him what Ori had written, Thorin had grinned brightly before returning to his own letter and began reading it again as Dwalin turned his gaze to the neat print on the cream piece of paper.

_My new home is much smaller than my brothers and it is much colder now that I don’t have your large arms to keep me warm at night, I miss you terribly Dwalin and I hope that this war is over soon so I can have you back in my arms._

_Till then,_

_Ori. X_

Dwalin smiled to himself and folded the letter gently before tucking it into his chest pocket before listening to the horn blare that announced their second charge, Dwalin huffed before grabbing his bayonet and attaching it to his long gun, he joined Thorin in the crowd and shook his hand before wishing him well as they jumped over the side of the trenches into certain unknown.

\----

Ori hummed a gentle tune to himself as he read his book at the large desk that had been placed in a safe room in his house which is where he taught the children in his keep, the young ones were enjoying their break at this point in time judging by the shrill giggles coming from outside his large oaken window, Ori jumped slightly when there was a loud knock at his door before he placed the book down and called.

“Come in!”

The door opened slowly and a man peeked his head around the side of the large wooden with a friendly smile and Ori returned it before gesturing for the man to enter.

“Letter from the trenches,” The man said as he extended his hand that clutched a letter. “Mister Risson.”

“Thank you.” Ori replied as he accepted the letter before the man bowed slightly before leaving the room and Ori didn’t have time to open the letter as the sounds of giggling children entered the room so instead he tucked the letter into his desk and smiled as the bouncing children sat at their small desks, eager to learn all that Ori could teach them.

\----

Ori sighed as he laid out in bed with the letter from the trenches in his lap, he had sent Dwalin’s letter off more than two weeks ago and did not expect such a quick reply to come from Dwalin but it made his heart sing slightly to know that he was in Dwalin’s thoughts as much as they large mans was in his. Unable to resist the urge any longer Ori carefully pulled open the envelope and picked out the letter inside, before placing the envelope to the side of his bed.

_Ori,_

_I am so glad you responded to my letter but do your brothers know? Because I do not want to make them upset if we are caught sending letters to one another, they barely like me to begin with..._

_We went over the top today and it was terrifying, I do not want you to worry dear Ori but you seem to be the only one I could confined in to say this as others are either grieving their loses or think I am brave enough to be able to handle myself but the truth of the matter is I was afraid Ori, afraid for my myself, afraid for my men and more importantly I was afraid I would never be able to see you again-_

Ori felt his heart ache at the man in the letters who he knew to be the one man he truly lo- felt affection for, it took a lot for Dwalin to admit he was afraid as he had once told Ori that in his house when he was younger his father had told a young Dwalin to never admit to being afraid as many people would see him as cowardly and Dwalin spent the remainder of his life trying to be as fearless as possible, Ori had told him in reply that it was ‘the biggest load of rubbish he had ever heard, everyone was afraid sometimes, even men like Dwalin’. Ori shook his head clear of the memory before returning to the paper in his lap with a sad smile.

_I am also hoping along with you Ori that this war will end soon as I miss you too much for my heart to bare and I wish to be back in our bed with you as it is far too cold out here and to feel your heart beat against my chest once more would be a blessing at this moment in time._

_All my love,_

Dwalin.

Ori smiled as he read the letter again before yawning slightly and holding the letter in his clenched fist as he placed it under his pillow and removed his reading glasses which he placed to the side along with the letters envelope before he blew out the candle nearby and settled into his pillow, breathing deeply as he tried his best to imagine a comfortingly large figure cured up behind him but when all was said and done there was no one there to comfort him except for cold sheets and an overly large pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin arrives in a ruined town...

_Dwalin,_

_I have yet to alert my brothers on our letters but will do as soon as I visit them or vice verse, but for now I request you continue to send letters as they provide me some comfort while you are so far away from me and my arms._

_I am sorry you felt afraid and I could do nothing to comfort you except send this letter, I am afraid too but I am not afraid of losing myself or losing my home because like you I am too afraid of losing my most valuable treasure. You._

_Please know you are not cowardly because of this for you are one of the bravest men I know and know that my bed waits for your return and know that you are in my prayers as no other is._

_Be brave my love,_

_Ori. x_

Dwalin sighed slightly and held the paper to his chest before tucking it into his chest pocket and taking his gun from its leaned position against a nearby crumbling wall before the large man held his long gun steadily to his shoulder, his brigade wandered through the local town that the army before them had secured with brute force and lack of remorse for all those who were innocent and lived in the small village, Dwalin felt sick as he looked at the red stained soil of what was a vital town to the north of this land, Rivendell he had heard it been called as the towns folk said that there was a river running beneath the town and that’s why it was always so green and always grew good crops, but now the only river that ran through the town was a river of innocent blood.

Dwalin looked over to Thorin who was gesturing quickly for their group to get down and Dwalin placed his finger on the trigger of his long gun and crouched low behind a broken wall with the rest of his brigade as a large shadowy figure lead smaller shadows across the smoke covered street and Dwalin pulled his gun back and lowered it.

“Hold yer fire, they are just children.” Dwalin whispered but a sound of a shot rattled through the air and barely missed a small shadow of a frightened child who was running across the street, the bullet cracking into a wooden door frame nearby, Dwalin yanked the man down by the back of his jacket and shook him firmly.

“I said to hold yer fire.” Dwalin snapped as he shook the pale man but the slimy looking man covered in scars and sores simply hissed and spat at him between yellowed teeth, Thorin pulled Dwalin off the menacing man as the larger man raised a fist to strike the pale man in the face.

“Come on, we should keep moving.” Thorin whispered before nodding to the other men in the group and leading them from the battle site, Dwalin continued to glare at the pale man as they began moving out of their barricade of broken wall and back onto the tainted dirt road.

Luckily it wasn’t long until the fleet found another small town that wasn’t ravaged by the opposing army, those who had escaped the desolated town of Rivendell. Bree as the town’s folk called it was far smaller than Rivendell and was filled with taverns and dirt scrubbed people. Dwalin’s fleet was welcomed with open arms into the small town after they promised to protect them from the invading armies, they invited Dwalin’s patrol group to stay for as long as they wished along, with the welcome of warm beds and beer.

Thorin and Dwalin sat in the tavern together at the long open bar as the rest of their fleet flirted with skimpily dressed women and were lead into rooms in the back, many women came up to Dwalin and Thorin so they could compliment them on their chiselled bodies that were held in by their muddy uniforms and flirted with them endlessly, both men turned the women down politely saying they were spoken for and the women left them as they moved onto single men.

Dwalin got up from the bar and said waved his hand in farewell at Thorin before looping his gun over his shoulder and leaving the tavern in search of a trinket that he could send back to Ori, the large man got distracted occasionally by children running about his knees and asking him if they could wear his helmet or hold his gun and Dwalin always allowed it, but he soon found the perfect item for Ori and returned to his loaned room to begin writing his letter home.

\----

Ori sat Fili on his knee with Kili at his side as the eldest boy read from a large book on his lap, only asking the occasional question about the words in the story or asking if his foster parents had arrived yet, Ori had noticed during these past few month that Fili and Kili were always the last of his students to leave and it raised in Ori’s mind some serious questions about the foster parents the boys were being looked after by.

“What does that word say, Mister Risson?” Fili asked as he pointed to a printed word on the page and Ori adjusted his glasses on his nose slightly to help see the word Fili was referring to.

“Cauldron.” Ori replied and Fili nodded slightly as he continued to read aloud to his younger brother before there was a knock at the door and Kili bounced to his feet to go answer the soft knock, Ori watched slightly as the small brown haired boy toddled over to the door and strained to pull it open.

The young boy appeared a few moments later with an envelope and Ori’s heart fluttered in hope as he noticed the penmanship on the front of the cream coloured paper.

“Mister Risson, you’s got a letta’!” Kili said excitedly and Fili placed his book down to look up at Ori curiously as he accepted the letter from the youngest boy and carefully pulled it open and removed the letter before a small object fell out onto his desk with it.

_My Ori,_

_We have arrived in a nearby town that I dare not mention the name of as it is against my rules to reveal such information and I have been staying in good accommodation, please tell the boys their uncle has arrived safe with me and seems to be doing perfectly well as he is currently on his ninth pint of ale-_

Ori frowned at the lack of name of where his Dwalin was before he smiled and told the boys what Dwalin had said about their uncle arriving safely in whatever town they were in (minus the drunk nature of course) and the boys squealed happily as they bounced around before Ori continued to read.

_At this point in time your letters are the only thing keeping me sane so you must tell your brothers soon or I’ll get in the deep of it, but as you said for now just keep writing and I swear I will be home sooner than you know it._

_Forever yours,_

_Dwalin_

_P.S Enclosed along with this letter is a chain and locket I found in this little shop in town, I hope you wear it and think of me always._

Ori picked up the small chain and inspected the locket that was weighted and round with a small engraving of a heart on the front, Ori carefully opened the silver locket to reveal inside a picture of Dwalin in his army uniform, smiling charmingly and Ori smiled himself before he heard Kili squeak slightly.

“Mister Ori, Why you cryin’!” Kili pointed a finger at Ori’s face and Ori reached his hand up to remove his glasses and wipe his eyes gently to rid himself of the tears trickling down his cheeks. Fili took the locket gently and looked inside of it at the picture that made his teacher cry.

“Is that Mister Dwalin?” Fili asked and Ori nodded. “Is he your love?”

Ori didn’t have time to reply as the door creaked open and in walked Fili and Kili’s foster parents, the young teacher quickly took the locket back from Fili’s small hand and wiped his eyes quickly before waving farewell to his young students and watching the two boys before taking the chain of the locket and wrapping it around his neck, letting it fall just at the centre of his chest as he tucked it into his shirt.

The small man cleared his desk quickly before removing his books and his newest letter and tucking them under his arms as he began to walk out of his small classroom and towards his own living room where he sat before the burning heat of the fire that crackled in the mantle place and read the letter over again. The small man looked over his locket and the picture once more and smiled slightly again before holding it tightly to his chest and picking up a piece of paper nearby to begin writing his next letter to his sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Thorin try their hand at poetry...

It wasn’t long until the cold days of December rolled around, less patrols and more food was commissioned to Dwalin and his fleet as they were in the furthest northern point of the trenches where it was the coldest, the large man shivered helplessly as the cold brushed against his thin jacket and his toes that were wrapped in warn leather boots. Thorin suddenly appeared at his side and passed him a thick wad of newspapers.

“Here, stick these under your jacket.” Thorin said and when Dwalin looked at him like he had lost the plot completely he added. “It’ll keep the cold out.”

Dwalin took a few sheets of the paper and scrunched them up between his calloused hands before shoving them under his jacket and Thorin did the same but Dwalin still shivered when he finished stuffing his jacket out and the raven haired man turned to him.

“Is it working?” Thorin asked and Dwalin shook his head.

“No. It just feels itchy now.” Dwalin huffed and wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his hands under his pits to keep his fingers at least slightly warmer to the rest of his body, he had finished writing his letter to Ori and had it tucked safely in his chest pocket and the large man watched as Thorin sat by struggling to write his own letter to his beloved.

“What rhymes with beautiful?” Thorin asked suddenly and Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly.

“Why on earth would ye’ want to know that?” Dwalin questioned in reply and Thorin shifted slightly and fiddled with the cap of his pen.

“I was... well I was planning on, you know, writing some poetry.” Thorin replied and Dwalin couldn’t contain his loud snorted laugh.

“Poetry!?” Dwalin said with a loud laugh that caught the attention of the other men in the trench, but Thorin glared at him and the larger mans laughs died down slightly.

“Laugh all you want but my Bilbo loves that kind of rubbish.” Thorin stated and Dwalin considered that point for a moment, Ori loved that kind of rubbish too as he was mainly and English teacher with a deep love of books and sonnets, he had shared one with Dwalin once and the large man could have sworn he had fallen asleep because of it.

“I’ll help ye’.” Dwalin spoke now and Thorin looked at him accusingly. “Ori taught me some good poems once and I’m sure Bilbo will like them.”

Thorin considered it for a moment before nodding slightly and passing Dwalin a spare piece of paper, the two men spent the rest of the day trying to find words that rhyme and writing them down in an attempt to form a sonnet or at least a rhyming letter.

“Packages!” A voice shouted and the two men looked up to see the young boy Bain walking down the trench and throwing packages wrapped in bows, they assumed they were Christmas presents from loved ones and Dwalin grew wide eyed when one landed in his own lap along with Thorin who smiled brightly, the large men looked at one another before ripping into their own presents.

Dwalin chuckled when he instantly took hold of a picture of Ori and his new class, the smaller children sat in the front with their hands folded neatly in their laps and the taller ones standing in the back row with Ori in the middle of them, obviously towering over the children.

“Those are my boys!” Thorin stated as he pressed his finger to Dwalin’s black and white picture to a twin pair of mischievous looking boys with wide toothy smiles, the youngest was small with a tangled mop of brown hair on his head and bright eyes that were crinkled as he smiled with a large gap between his teeth, his elder brother sat next to him- _obviously it was not allowed as Dwalin noticed how short Kili was compare to the others in his row but he bet Ori didn’t have the heart to keep the brothers apart_ \- with an equally wide grin but his hair was cut short and blonder than his younger brothers own dark locks and Dwalin chuckled slightly as he noticed the cross-eyed look the elder boy was pulling, which would also explain why Kili looked like he was laughing.

Dwalin continued to shuffle around his present and found a new jumper and he sighed in relief and thanks that his beloved was able to knit as he pulled it over his army coat to keep him warm, under that was a small cardboard box filled with cookies from Dwalin’s favourite bakery, inside was thanks from the baker for keeping the company safe and Dwalin smiled before looking over to Thorin who was busy rummaging through his own box.

Inside Thorin’s there was a letter that was obviously from Bilbo as it had a pressed flower on the front of the envelope, a little token Dwalin noticed on all of Thorin’s letters when he received them. Thorin also pulled out a picture of Fili, Kili and Bilbo which he showed to Dwalin automatically, the picture was of the trio sat on a large pile of leaves with the boys laughing happily along with Bilbo who had orange leaves in his blond hair and the two boys looking very much the same as they were curled up either side of the small man and throwing leaves in the air.

“What does Bilbo do?” Dwalin asked, he knew only very specific people were allowed to stay behind while the rest fought but at that moment in time Dwalin could only think of teachers or people who were incredibly unable to fight.

“He’s a farmer, owns one of the biggest plots in town.” Thorin stated and Dwalin nodded slightly and mentally kicked himself for not assuming farmer when he saw Thorin’s package filled with vegetables and pressed flowers.

“Is that why he’s not here?” Dwalin asked and Thorin nodded sadly s he looked at the picture of his small family and sighed slightly, Thorin had confided in Dwalin that his sister (the boy’s mother) had died many years ago due to difficulties delivering Kili at the time, the boys were just toddlers and Kili was still practically a baby Thorin had promised his sister as she took her finally breath that he would not let the boys go to an orphanage or even worse a work house, but in order to do that Thorin had to convince many people he was not with Bilbo and instead a fine upstanding lady from a distant town,  Bilbo had left during the whole ordeal and Thorin was completely heartbroken, the plan worked of course and after many months Thorin spotted Bilbo walking into the farmers market and had chased him down, the rest was history.

After the men finished rifling through their packages, Dwalin nudged Thorin with his elbow and smiled.

“Come on, let’s finish of these letters, eh?” Dwalin stated before lifting his letter onto his knee and began writing again and Thorin followed.

\----

_My Ori, My Ori, my love above all-y,_

_Your love is a priceless gift to me and I will show it all for those who doubt to see._

_My Ori, My Ori, my one for life,_

_You lift my sorrows and remove my strife._

_My Ori, My Ori, my love above all loves,_

_You grant me life and kiss me from above._

_My Ori, My Ori, I love you so,_

_And that is why I write you this poem, so all will know._

Ori grinned helplessly at the cheesy poem before he read the final part of the small note that had tumbled out along with his usual letter from Dwalin.

_P.S  This was all Thorin’s idea._

Ori couldn’t help but laugh despite all that was happening here, Christmas Eve had been awful time for Ori, bombs had continuously struck the small town and didn’t stop until the evening which pleased Ori slightly as he could finally get some rest but there was a knock at the door and Ori answered it and was practically ran over by a crowd of children and their flustered looking foster parents who apologised quickly to Ori as they hurried past, explaining briefly that they were ordered to go to the school house as it was the safest spot in the town while some of the home front soldiers tidied away some of the debris.

Ori only shrugged off the apologies and invited all of the parents into the front room where he turned on his record player and gathered food and drinks from his kitchen, greeting every child with a plate of cookies and glasses of juice and greeting every guardian with a glass of something stronger until he came across a young man sitting with Fili and Kili who were all dancing in their seats as they swayed slightly to the music of Ori’s record player, Ori approached the young boys with two glasses of juice which they accepted with cheery ‘Thank you’s’ and ‘Merry Christmas, Mister Risson’.

“Hello, I’m Ori Risson.” Ori greeted the curly haired man with an outstretched hand and the small man accepted Ori’s hand with a bright smile and his own small hand.

“Bilbo Baggins,” The curly haired man replied. “Fili and Kili speak so much about you.”

“Bilbo?” Ori questioned and the smaller man nodded as the name jogged his memory of some past letters about Dwalin’s friend, Thorin, who was in the war with the larger man and had left his nephews and lover behind.

“I have heard so much about you, my love Dwalin is friends with your Thorin.” Ori stated and Bilbo’s eyes grew wider and he smiled brightly. “He speaks often of him in his letters.”

“So you’re Ori! Thorin speaks of you and Dwalin also.” Bilbo replied and Ori took a seat next to the smaller man with a grin.

“Did you get a poem?” Ori asked with a slight giggle as he showed the blond haired man his note, Bilbo giggled brightly and pulled his own letter from his waistcoat pocket.

“Unfortunately I did.” Bilbo replied and both men laughed.

“Mine says it was Thorin’s idea.” Ori stated now as he showed Bilbo and the smaller man laughed as he unfolded his own.

“Funny, mine says it was Dwalin’s.” Bilbo replied and both men were laughing again in fondness at their idiot lover’s terrible attempt to write them loving poetry.

Ori and Bilbo spoke for the rest of the night about their work, their foolish lovers and Thorin’s nephews who Ori had spoken of kindly as one of his best students, Bilbo had listened intently as Ori listened and at the end of the night they were both pleased with the new friendship they had formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air raids...

When the spring months rolled by and those turned to summer and as they days grew darker and the leaves on the trees began to shiver and fall Ori knew for a fact that the war was not going to be ending anytime soon, no matter what the government and the radio stations said. But all was well in Ori’s mind, Fili seemed to be growing everyday and Bilbo said it was because of all the rations he had been eating, even Ori had to help them by sharing his own rations with the family at one point but he didn’t mind of course as long as the boys were happy and well fed he was happy with them.

Ori hummed to himself as he carefully marked papers and twiddled absentmindedly with the locket and silver chain around his neck before looking at the students who were busy drawing in front of him, many of his students had been ill this past week with reviving winter colds and some slight cases of chickenpox. Ori looked up to see Fili folding a piece of paper before showing it to his young brother as a folded paper hat and placed it gently atop his brunet curls and Kili giggled brightly and clapped his hands at his ingenious brothers creation and Ori smiled slightly to himself but it was short lived as he heard a loud whistle that increased in pitch before there was a loud boom from a distant place that made the room itself shiver along with the students inside, Ori ran to the window to see dark shadows of winged monsters above the school house and flames licking at the east side of the small country town.

“Children, grab your bags and make haste!” Ori stated as he grabbed his unfinished letter and tucked it into the drawer of his desk before grabbing his jacket following the swarm of children who were quickly scurrying outside and into the premade bomb shelter, Ori quickly counted his students as they scuttled about the shelter before his heart jumped into his throat.

“Where’s Kili!?” He shouted mainly to himself and Fili looked around distraught before Ori ordered some of the elder students to shelter the younger ones including Fili who was desperately trying to escape the grip of some of the elder students as Ori began to run back into the schoolhouse being hesitant to look at the ash trodden sky and the hills burning blood red to the side of the home, Ori heard the whistling again but didn’t dare look up as he ran into the school room and saw the young boy scurrying about the room looking under desks and chairs as he did.

“Kili! Come here this instance!” Ori shouted and Kili looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze back around the room.

“I need to find my hat!” Kili shouted before the whistling became louder and Ori watched as Kili ran towards the window where his paper hat had been swept and Ori shouted after him before running into the room and grabbing the small boy to his chest as the whistling stopped at the sound of shattering glass filled the air as Ori fell to the floor unconscious with Kili and the paper hat curled up nearby.

\----

Dwalin chuckled around the cigarette he had lit between his lips as he scrubbed the back of his neck with a damp cloth as he noticed Bofur wearing nothing but his hat flouncing past and jumping into a nearby tub, the men in his regiment had gotten first pick on the washing tubs that morning as usually every other trench got them first and Dwalin would be left with dirty water that about ten men had washed themselves in before so Dwalin was glad for the new arrangement. Dwalin carefully flicked his blade out from his shaving kit and gently shaved the overgrown hair from his cheeks and under his chin being sure to apply a large amount of soap first but his shave was short lived as he heard a radio playing nearby and his heart sank in his chest.

_“And lower regions of Britain were air raided yesterday noon and many home front guards are now being sent to the towns to salvage what they can-”_

“Ori.” Dwalin whispered to himself before turning to Thorin whose face was a mirror image of Dwalin’s own before the larger man shouted to the man sat nearest to the radio. “Oi, ye’! Turn it up!”

The man huffed before following Dwalin’s order and the large man wiped soap from his bear before charging towards the radio with Thorin quick to follow.

_“Many of the damaged sights include Arkenstone hall, Brandy brook manor and the Western home schoolhouse-”_

Dwalin felt his heart sink lower and looked back and Thorin whose eyes were swimming with sympathy and worry for his own family and Dwalin quickly threw his towel around his shoulders and marched quickly away he pulled on his vest and over shirt as he marched, the large mans eyes enflamed in anger, he had been promised this war would end the winter before but it just seemed to be getting worse and nothing he did seemed to be stopping the enemy from attacking his home and his beloved who had been sworn to be kept safe. Dwalin pulled on his jacket and marched quickly through the trenches knocking into many of the men who were smoking cigarettes and pipes or cleaning their rifles for the next attack. Dwalin shoved past them and ducked quickly into one of the Generals dug outs where a General named Masters was sat chewing on the tip of his long pipe, the bloated ginger haired man was greasy and an awful leader in Dwalin’s opinion and he would take pleasure in slicing off that pathetic moustache with his bayonet.

“Ah, Lieutenant Fundin, just the man I wanted to see.” Masters said and Dwalin bowed slightly.

“General, my comrades and I had just received word of an air raid on our homeland.” Dwalin began and Masters snorted before placing his pipe to the side.

“Is that so?” Masters questioned and Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly.

“Aye, that’s so.” Dwalin tried to control his temper at the large man. “Therefore I need my writing rations now.”

Masters snorted and got up from his desk as a loud boom came from above them, causing the dug out to shake slightly and dust to shift from above them and blood curdling screams could be heard outside, but the General didn't seem to be effected as he sipped leisurely at his whiskey.

“Do you think paper grows on tree’s Fundin?” Masters asked and Dwalin furrowed his brow at the bloated man and the ginger mans face sank in realisation of what he just said before he cleared his throat and continued. “Any way, you have used your allowance for this week and will not receive any more until next month.”

“Please sir, I have a lover there and I know my comrade, Thorin Durin, has a family there and he just wants to make sure they are alright.” Dwalin argued now and Masters scoffed.

“Then he must wait to see if they are alright in a month from now.” Masters replied as he took a swig of whiskey and Dwalin growled slightly.

“But sir-” Dwalin tried now and Masters flicked the tip of his pipe toward him.

“I will hear no more on this Fundin, I need you focusing on the war at hand, not the war of trying to keep loyalty to your little... _trinket_ , at home.” Masters finished and Dwalin resisted the urge to punch him in the face. “Now return to your preparation, we move out to the south in the morning.”

Dwalin bowed his head then without saying another word he marched out of the dugout and back towards his own trench, ignoring Thorin blatantly as the raven haired man tried to walk up to him with an outstretched hand of comfort that Dwalin simply shrugged off as he went to find himself some paper, General Masters be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers...

Ori grumbled as he woke in the overly bright room, a chamber room that he recognised immediately as his own room but not the one in the school house it was his childhood room and that could only mean one thing, sure enough the small mans suspicions were correct as Ori smiled slightly when Dori leaned over him with a worried expression like he had done when Ori was young and had chickenpox, the grey haired man spoke softly and Ori's sore ears rang before they adjusted to Dori's fretting voice.

"-and I swear Ori, if you ever do anything so reckless again I will take my shoe to you!" Dori clucked as he finished his rant and Ori smiled weakly as the large grey man pulled him in for a tight hug as he gently cradled Ori in his arms and only then did the small man see his other brother sat on the other side of the room and shooting the small man a thumbs up which Ori attempted to return before worry returned to him.

"Kili!" Ori said, his own voice sounding strange on his ears. "Is the child well? Please tell me is-"

"Kili is fine, Ori." Dori said with a slight smile as his young brother sighed in relief and sagged against the smooth headboard. "Your stubborn body was able to block his thick head so he is well."

Ori smiled slightly at that before there was a knock at the front door and Dori clutched a little too tightly to him as if he feared bombs had grown hands and figured out how to politely knock on doors, Nori hushed him before he got to his feet and walked swiftly out of the room only to return a few moments later with a letter in his hands and Ori noticed it instantly as Dwalin's had writing that had been replaced by Bilbo's own penmanship so it would arrive to this house while Ori was away and the small man felt a little relieved by his friends actions towards his mail but at the same time wanted to swat Bilbo in the chest for being so foolish as to get his love letters, his _secret_ love letters, sent here. To his eldest brothers house of all places. 

"Nori, what is it?" Dori asked immediately and Nori made an array of sounds trying to think of a convincing lie for his younger brother who had suddenly turned much paler than he had before and Dori simply huffed and snatched the letter from the usually silver (now turned lead) tongued man. 

"Um- Dori- I- that-" Ori began but couldn't think of anything to say as his eldest brother began reading his letter with narrowed eyes before turning red with rage and then white as a sheet with his eyes growing wide with horror as he dropped the letter and fainted to the floor, landing with a harsh thud on the wooden panels and Nori quickly passed Ori the letter to read before going to fetch the nurse who was still waiting around for Ori in the front living room, Ori quickly pulled on his glasses that his brother had left on the bedside table before he began to read. 

_Beloved Ori,_

_I heard of the raid in the south and I pray you and your students are well and are safe-_

**Hello Ori, this is Thorin! please give my love to the boys and tell them I will be home soon.**

_Did I mention Thorin is helping with this letter? Because he is, our general is a right bastard and won't spare any paper so Thorin had to double up with me because he was distraught with worry for his lover-_

**I was not distraught! I was merely... concerned for my fiancée, tell him and miss him and I cannot wait for this war to be over so I can feel his tight little a-**  

_and that's enough of that. All I wish to know Ori is that you are safe and I pray I will be able to hold you in my arms once more very soon, and I swear to you when I return home things will be different, I will ask your brothers premission to marry you and if you accept I will wed you whether they give me their consent or not because I love you Ori and I will never feel the same way about anyone the same way I feel about you._

**Well, that was unexpected... is this your proposal Dwalin?**

_Sod off Thorin, why must you always ruin the moment-_

**He's blushing Ori! He's blushing like a new born** **baby! You must be a damn good lay to make old brass knuckles here blush...**  

_Thorin!_

_Ori my dearest, If you'll excuse me I have an idiot to beat up..._

**I assume I am the idiot in this conversation?**

_You assume the correct..._

_All my love forever and always,_

_Dwalin._

**Thankfully yours,**

**Thorin Durin.**

Ori smiled helplessly at the letter before he was taken from the bed to make room for his still unconscious brother, it remained like that for sometime until Nori came in carrying a cup of camomile tea, Dori sat up almost instantly and grew red with anger at the sight of Ori biting his nails in concentration as he read over what was a- a _shameful_ letter, Dori placed his cup down with a loud clink at his side which caused his younger brother to look up.

"And when where you going to tell us all this?" Dori asked with his fingers drumming impatiently at his sides and Ori folded the letter and placed it for safe keeping in his pocket.

"Dori believe me, I was going to but-" Ori began but Dori cut him off.

"But what? You were just going to wait until that- that- buffalo returned to marry and asked us to give our consent, which he does not care for might I add!" Dori said sharply and Ori sighed slightly along with Nori whose head his the door frame with a slight thunk repeatedly and Dori continued to make squeaking noises of disapproval.

"I didn't know he was planning on proposing." Ori stated but it was only half true as in past letters they had spoken of marriage and Ori kept those letters in a special place under his pillow so whenever he had a nightmare he could pull them out and have a piece of Dwalin there giving him comfort but he dare not say that to Dori who was already shaking his head in dissaproval.

"And who is this, Thorin Durin? Another lunkheaded solider I presume!" Dori said now and Ori furrowed his brow slightly.

"Those 'lunkheads' are defending our country." Ori said now and Dori froze, frowning but not yet accepting defeat.

"And what do they speak of you being a good... _lay_ as they refereed to it!" Dori clucked now and Nori chuckled but it didn't last long as the grey haired brother shot him an angry glare.

"Thorin was only jesting, me and Dwalin have never... I mean.. well, we would like to-" Ori bit his bottom lip after saying that as Dori paled again at the idea of his younger brother, his much younger brother wanting to share themselves with another, another that was particularly older than him!

"I- I think you have much to think about Ori, because currently you are not thinking at all!" Dori jumped off the bed then and marched out of the room, shoving Nori out of the way as he did but he returned a moment later and grabbed his cup of tea before repeating the march out of the room with a huff. Ori groaned once he left and dove back onto his bed, it would take a miracle to convince Dori that his relationship with Dwalin was far deeper than joky letters and lockets, Ori sighed into his pillow and waved his other elder brother off who closed the door with a resounding click.

\----

Dwalin grumbled as he cleaned his gun with a dirty rag, the war was approaching it's first full year now and they still had neither gained land or advantage over the enemy, Dwalin practically hissed at General Masters as he walked by, the bloated man was getting into his carriage to leave the trench as in less than an hour they would be going over the top once more to try to gain a few more inches on their trench, Thorin sat nearby polishing his own gun that he had named 'Orcrist', Thorin had named it because of it's delicate curves that Dwalin had identified as a broken shaft but the raven haired man used it anyway even if it was dangerous.

"Lieutenant Fundin." A young voice said and Dwalin looked up to see the curly haired boy Bain standing over him with a friendly smile.

"What are ye' doing here lad, yer father will throw a fit if he knew ye' were out here so close to battle." Dwalin stated and the boy shifted slightly on his feet at the idea of his father being alerted to the fact he was so near the front line.

"But sir you received a letter." Bain said now and Dwalin thanked him before shooing him away into his safe dug out before ripping open his envelope but just as he lifted the letter out the horn began to blare, announcing their charge on the trench across no mans land and Thorin hurried him.

"There is no time Dwalin, read it later!" The raven haired man called as he climbed over the side of the trench and Dwalin considered it for a moment but ultimately threw the letter to the side, landing instantly in the mud, Dwalin cursed loudly and grabbed his letter along with a fistful of mud that had caused the letter to start sinking.

"Dwalin!" The large man could hear Thorin call and he shoved the letter into his jacket before crawling out of the trench and onto the waste ground, jumping instantly in a large hole where Thorin was kneeled holding Orcrist to his shoulder and firing blindly at enemy lines, just as they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year later...

Another year rolled around and relationship between the battling countries were healing slightly but the war still raged on as the months grew colder and all the men were beginning to talk about their Christmas packages that were most likely soon to arrive, but even in the festive months the war never stopped even for a moment, Dwalin slipped helplessly back into the trench with Thorin right behind him as the sounds of bullets stopped raining around them, Dwalin coughed as he landed which caused large gobs of mud to fall from his mouth as he had landed face first into the thick mud far too many times in his opinion. Dwalin chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his raven hair feeling still slightly light headed about the fact that he had actually survived again and nudged Thorin with an elbow as he sat up and the large man slowly slinked up on his knees and smiled slightly at the other mud covered man before a deafening explosion ripped around them followed by a loud scream that Dwalin was far too familiar with and the large man as he noticed his hat wearing friend was nowhere to be seen.

“Bofur!” Dwalin shouted as he jumped over the side of the trench again with Thorin following automatically, during their long years of service the three men had grown closer than any in their division as they always had one another backs and promised to make sure each saw the end of the war even if it meant the others passed.

Dwalin dove into a newly formed pit and looked across the damaged land to see a short figure sliding in the mud with one arm hanging limply at his side and Dwalin looked over at Thorin’s eyes were wide as he dove out of the pit and Dwalin called after him but crackle of bullets ran through the air and the raven haired man fell to the floor and Dwalin ran out of the pit not thinking of himself or his Ori still waiting at home, he was concerned for his fallen friends, Dwalin quickly dove next to Bofur and helped the disorientated man crawl back towards the trench that was only some feet away, Dwalin then shuffled over and pulled a unconscious Thorin over his shoulder, he attempted to drag the man back to the trench but Thorin was certainly not skin and bones so Dwalin huffed before he lifted the man over his shoulder and waited until he could see Bofur land in the trench before getting to his feet and running.

But the enemy spotted it instantly and all Dwalin remembered was the rattle of bullets and a biting in the back of his leg like a dog had ripped at his calf but he kept running as he saw the safe trench with the men cheering him on and Bofur now on his feet with his good arm held out expecting to catch Thorin, Dwalin stumbled slightly and collapsed to his knees as another bullet bit the back of his legs before he jumped. He didn’t remember the final bullets licking the left of his legs again a final time as he landed awkwardly in the trench nor did he remember Thorin waking up and shaking him as the large man could not hear his friends panicked shouting, Dwalin’s ears only rang with the screams of his men and the trickling sensation on his lower legs only increased, he remembered floating. Being lifted on his men’s shoulders and quickly carried to the medical tents in the back safe land of the trenches where the fluttering white curtains lulled him to sleep and he didn’t remember waking up.

\----

Ori sat at Fili’s side as they threaded popcorn on a thin piece of string as Bilbo helped Kili stack Ori’s new books on his personal shelf, the younger one being far too young and pricking himself rather than the popcorn far too many times with the needle to be of help so Bilbo said they should stack books instead as it was safer for the younger boy, the boy with practically bleeding fingers had grinned and nodded in agreement.

“Is this alright Mister Risson?” Fili asked as he lifted the rope of popcorn and Ori nodded with a gentle smile before the young boy jumped to his feet and ran over to the small tree in the corner where he wrapped the popcorn string around gently but the silence was short lived as there was a knock at the door and the small man got up as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Ori said to Fili as he passed the small boy with a smile. The copper haired man scurried down the hall of his own house before he carefully pulled open the door to see grim looking man dressed in the general stripes with a slight smile of sympathy and Ori furrowed his brow slightly.

“Can I help you?” Ori asked hesitantly and the man removed his soft cap and tucked it under his arm.

“Are you Ori Risson?” The general asked and Ori nodded before the large man handed him an official looking letter before bowing slightly and walking back down the steps leading up to his house. Ori closed the door behind him before slowly opening the envelop and pulling out the letter, his eyes filled with heavy tears and he didn’t remember the cry coming from his chest as he stumbled down the floor and collapsed onto his knees in violent sobs.

“Uncle Bilbo!” Kili shouted into the living room as he was stood around the corner of the narrow hallway and Bilbo was instantly out of the room following his nephews distressed call and saw Ori curled up on the floor sobbing into his kneecaps with his back against the wall, Bilbo said for Kili to go find Fili before running over to Ori and holding him to his chest as the small man began to shake.

Bilbo managed to get Ori to his feet many minutes later and helped the grief stricken man to his bedroom before returning to the hallway and finding the letter that had caused his good friend so much terror and Bilbo read it silently.

_I am sorry to write to one, Ori Risson on the date of 17 th December 1942._

_Lieutenant Dwalin Fundin was wounded in action during this day along with three men in his regiment and was not revived until he was returned to Breesmen hospital where he is now being intensely treated._

_Best regards,_

_General Masters._

It was brief and uncaring and made a heavy weight of worry settle in Bilbo’s stomach for his own soldier and the small boys behind him were busy watching him with worried expressions, even Kili was sucking his thumb worriedly and he only did that during the thunder storms he was most terrified of.

“Is Mister Risson alright?” Fili suddenly questioned and Bilbo felt himself jump as he shoved the letter into his pocket.

“Yes, he’s fine, just a bit shaken is all.” Bilbo replied simply as he smiled as if nothing was wrong but it did nothing to lift the two young boys worried expressions and Bilbo continued to have his features smiling gently. “Why don’t you two go to the kitchen? I’ll be by in a moment and I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

Kili seemed to accept this as a grin spread over his face and removed his thumb from between his lips but his elder brother seemed less unsure as his expression stayed the same until his younger brother began pulling him along back towards the kitchen and once they were around the corner Bilbo sighed deeply and his smile faded before he followed the small boys into the kitchen of Ori’s small home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Cliffhanger!! Tell me what you think??))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori visits Dwalin in hospital.

Ori watched with fond sadness as his two youngest pupils chatted avidly with their uncle with Bilbo curled lovingly at his side, Thorin had been returned from the frontlines with a bullet in his shoulder and since they couldn’t heal him there they sent him home with the promise that his spot in the frontline would still be vacant when he returned, if he did return that is because while the General was talking Ori couldn’t help the way Bilbo’s face scrunched in disagreement, he didn’t want Thorin to go back to the trenches no matter how much his ‘country needed him’ because Bilbo and the boys needed him at home more than anything. Ori wasn’t allowed to see Dwalin yet according to the doctors at the front desk so Bilbo said he could wait with them, the copper haired man had only smiled and nodded but the couples blatant love didn’t help the emptiness Ori felt in his chest.

While the boys gently drove their cars over their uncles legs the large raven haired man turned to the smaller man curled up at his side and used his uninjured arm to gently move his hand and carded his fingers through the small mans curls while mouthing the words ‘I love you’ towards him and Bilbo smiled before pressing their lips together.

Ori felt like he was intruding in the lovers moment so he stepped slowly out of the room and into the settled army hospital of those mortally wounded because it was easier to ship home a person rather than a dead body, not the most glowing of terms to describe their abroad hospitals but that’s what the soldiers in their beds said to their families to cheer them up slightly when they knew they were most likely. Ori walked shakily to the front desk where he requested if he could see Lieutenant Fundin and the women looked him up and down before smiling in sympathy and pointed him gently in the direction of his fallen one, Ori thanked her with a slight nod before he began scurrying down the hall.

The walls were painted careless white with dark stains of fallen soldiers blood and Ori felt tears come to his eyes again as he heard death ridden cries and sobs of pain before he heard a gentle voice behind him.

“Mister Risson, I presume?” A kind voice said and Ori turned to see a grey haired man wearing a long doctor’s coat.

“Yes, you presume the correct.” Ori replied and the grey haired man gestured for him to follow and Ori did hesitantly as he was led down winding hallways and into long rooms where men laid lifeless and strapped up in bandages and rubbed in healing ointments, Ori looked at them all and took in their fallen statures along with their families who sat patiently at their sides and waited for them to miraculously wake, if they ever did that is.

The grey haired doctor stopped in front of a curtain and gently pulled it open before gesturing for Ori to go in and the younger man thanked the elder before stepping inside and seeing Dwalin sat up with a small smile across his sleep wrinkled face and Ori breathed a deep sigh of relief before he practically pounced on the man and pressed their lips together firmly.

“Ori.” Dwalin breathed as Ori broke the kiss and gently caressed the large mans jaw between both his hands and the large man chuckled slightly as he looked Ori up and down before sighing. “If this is a dream, I will kill the man who wakes me up.”

“It’s not, it’s not a dream Dwalin, you’re home, you’re here with me.” Ori said quickly as he placed their foreheads together. “And I’ll never let you go again.”

Dwalin grinned again before someone cleared their throat behind them and they both turned to see the doctor who was frowning slightly because he was worried Ori was going to jostle Dwalin’s stitches but he couldn’t deny how in love they looked so he simply sighed and smiled slightly.

“Ten minutes.” Was all the doctor said before he closed the curtains firmly and left the couple as Ori giggled and carded his fingers between Dwalin’s freshly scarred ones after almost three years of rifle handling and using a bayonet in the trenches.

“Are you feeling well?” Ori asked and Dwalin shifted slightly in the bed and sighed in response with a simple shrug.

“I’ve felt better.” Dwalin replied with a smile as he curled his fingers through Ori’s copper locks. “But I would really like to go see Thorin, damn idiot ran straight into rifle fire.”

Ori slowly slid off Dwalin’s lap on the bed then and stood, Dwalin shifted his hips to swing his legs onto the floor but something seemed to stop him and Ori smiled fondly with a furrowed brow.

“Well, come on then.” Ori stated fondly but his smile faded when Dwalin tried again and the small man instantly saw the look of panic on the larger man’s face.

“I-I can’t.” Dwalin stated and Ori furrowed his brow before approaching Dwalin’s side and flicked the hospital blankets down over his legs but the once broad legs were gone below the kneecap and Ori couldn’t contain the little gasp that came out before Dwalin began to scream loudly.

Ori dove on Dwalin who began shaking violently and struggling against him to get out of the bed and he continued to scream loudly until the grey haired doctor rushed in. He noticed instantly the blanket discarded on the floor and ran over to his patient’s side as his friend- ... lover... whatever the copper haired lad was to him- attempted to pin the larger man down.

“What happened!? My legs are- are-” Dwalin questioned the doctor and Oin couldn’t look him in the eye as he jabbed a needle into his arm and Dwalin’s eyes became drowsy instantly.

“Wha- what happened?” The larger man breathed a final time before his muscles relaxed and he fell into an uneasy sleep. Ori removed himself from the larger man’s body and cupped his warm cheek before the doctor pulled the blanket back over his legs and sighed as he looked over the charts next to Dwalin’s bed, not looking the small man in the eye as he spoke.

“If you want to leave lad, I’ll understand. I can’t say he’ll be happy but-” The old doctor said and Ori turned to him with a frown.

“What?” The small man snapped. “I’m not leaving him!”

Oin gave him an incredulous look before returning to his papers.

“I’ve seen it before laddie, many men come home from the war a shadow of themselves, some with injuries beyond healing, some with injuries that will change them mentally-” Oin said as he pointed the tip of his fountain pen at the larger man before scribbling on the papers on the clip board. “All I want to know is if you’re ready for that kind of ordeal, if not. You’re free to go.”

“I-I-” Ori stuttered and the doctor continued.

“I do not see a ring on your finger, nor do I see a ring on his. You’re free to go.” Oin stated and Ori stood mouth agape at the man before he frowned and pulled the locket from around his neck and showed it to the elderly doctor.

“You see this?” Ori asked and the doctor squinted before he nodded slightly. “This is my ring. This is a promise I made to this man through letters of love while he sat in those trenches, I am not leaving him now or any day soon because I am bound to him and I will spend the rest of my life showing him how much I love him and I will help him through this rough time because he is the only one I will ever want in my life and you cannot convince me otherwise.”

Oin watched the small man for a moment who had grown red with rage before he turned back to the larger man unconscious on the bed and running his fingers through his dark looks as the man’s features settled uneasily but faded with the tentative strokes and Oin smiled slightly at the display even though his mind was telling him it was wrong.

Maybe this one could go the distance. Maybe this war was not for naught after all because as they young man said their love had flowered over the past years and grew stronger and that is why he was here now. It was a love birthed from hope and _letters_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Note that this is a series so I will begin working on it again soon!! sorry for the awful ending just... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
